Believe: 33 point 1
by SevenSi
Summary: Lexana 1 word prompts for a 1sentence comm. Chloe & Jimmy word prompts in chapter 4. Includes Lexana story with ChloexJimmyxClark
1. Chapter 1

**_authors notes:_**_ my first Smallville fic; first starts off with 50 word prompts that describes their relationship; 2nd chapter continues with a short story. thanks for reading!_

* * *

LEXXXXXXANNNAAAA

* * *

**# 01 MOTION:** 'Mmmm I think it's caramel with a bit of butterscotch?' Lana mumbled; her tongue rolled around in her mouth, twirling the hard smooth candy, and Lex leaned in to say, 'Share?'

**# 02 COOL:** Everything about him was changing; Lex built an arctic fortress around his heart; whilst Lana's hot kisses on his skin blew a million tiny suns on his soul.

**# 03 YOUNG:** Lex looked at the birthday cake Lana attempted to make: it wasn't very pretty but the thought did count; though, he just had to say: 'Um, I have chefs in the kitchen that could make cakes if you wanted a cake, Lana,'; she awarded him with a swirl of whipped cream on his nose.

**#04 LAST:** At all accounts, she appeared to have given up on Clark; at long last, Luthor can finally find satisfaction with that smug knowledge: Lana finally belonged to him.

**# 05 WRONG:** 'How much longer will you keep this pretense?' she yelled at Luthor, angry tears marring her fresh cheeks; he looked at her with an air of superiority that he could never shake off, giving her the answer: 'Don't you know what a mistake it is to misjudge me, Lana?'

**# 06 GENTLE:** She was so gentle to touch, he remarked quietly in his mind; his fingers that touched dirty corruptive things now slid softly along the silky cheeks he claimed were angelic.

**#07 - ONE:** He'd been afraid to ask, but he had to know, and when Lex finally did, she confirmed that her first love had never been the 'one'; Lex could swear that his heart skipped a beat.

**#08 – Thousand:** She couldn't count the times Lex said he loved her; Lana couldn't after a thousand.

**#09 – King:** 'I was thinking of running for President, Lana, any opinions on that?' he silkily inquired; a mild serious tone injected in his voice as he adjusted his expensive tie in front of the mirror; and she drew her fine brows together in the revelation of his question, ending with an answer: 'I think it's a wonderful idea, and just think of all the good you can do, Lex.'

**#10 – Learn:** She didn't have to learn how to truly love Lex Luthor, it just came to Lana when he mysteriously disappeared; incidentally leaving her bereft and fearing she would actually lose him.

**#11 – Blur:** 'My early life with Clark was all a blur, Lex, honestly,' Lana's voice wavered, 'but with you, everything's so clear.'

**#12 – Change:** The young Luthor looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if Lana's influence would alter him or if she changed by his own persuasive authority.

**# 13 WAIT:** A Luthor kept up pillar of patience when it was absolutely necessary; when it was a matter of earthly cost; conversely, when Lex waited for Lana to say 'yes' to his proposal, there was a sense of quiet panic; but coupled with victorious pride when she accepted.

**# 14 COMMAND:** When he wanted to relax, he would take the crystal cap off the decanter, pouring himself a drink; and when he need to order his 'people' around he felt pretty powerful; yet, one look into Lana's questioning eyes, Lex couldn't properly swallow the rush of burning liquid, singing his throat.

**# 15 HOLD:** They sat on his comfortable couch and everything felt so romantic, so right; Lana would hold him close, her fingers idly traced the line of his jaw, touching the column of his throat, whispering naughty things that made Lex groan.

**#16 NEED:** There was only one way to understand Lex: she knew it by the touch of his lips; she knew it by the feel of his hands; and by the powerful way he craved her.

**# 17 VISION:** There was an alien device Luthor found in that special cave that gave him the vision of the future: What he saw with Lana later, he blanched with a kind of a speculative horror.

**#18 ATTENTION:** He was being followed as he drove off with her, he was always being followed; even when she was trying to get his attention, Luthor couldn't focus immediately on his woman, inwardly cursing their dangerous predicament.

**#19 – Soul:** 'I like the way I influence you, Mrs. Lana Luthor, and even better that your last name remained with the same initial,' he teasingly chided, setting his forehead gently against hers, '...now, can you my darling, take this weary soul and knock some sense into him?'

**# 20: PICTURE:** Lana knew that Clark kept a photo of her always; yet, with Lex, he had a painting done of her, now gracing above his private working den.

**# 21 FOOL:** When she walked into his life, years ago, she knew; Lana had known falling in love with Clark was foolish, but falling for Lex – she believed he could save her heart from breaking.

**#22 – Mad:** 'You're mad to think that I'd want to marry Clark ever, Lex Luthor,' Lana huskily whispered against Lex's cheek, whisking her wet tongue along his lower lip, '...especially as that you're the better kisser.'

**#23 – Child:** Luthor's father wasn't the type to show baby pictures of his son to Lana; he wasn't a proud type of father in that vein; apart from fearing what influence Lana would have on Lex if his son turned his back on the Luthor name.

**#24 – NOW:** 'It's now or never, Lana, you better hurry up and get in bed or I'll go in there and haul you up on my shoulders –,' he opened up the bathroom door and she happily squealed in her new nightgown.

**# 25 SHADOW:** It was his usual self serving way, the way his tone dropped silkily dangerous when he addressed where she was; Luthor was a coward deep down, because he knew she went to see him again; always an unwanted hovering shadow over them.

**#26: GOODBYE:** Lana waved to him as she stepped off the plane; he would never let her go, even as she closed her arms around him, she'd never say goodbye again.

**# 27 HIDE:** She found that she had to bury her feelings when it came to Clark; however, being with Lex, she felt open and protected in a way that he alone focused on her and not the entire world.

**#28 – Fortune**: Lana had told him in the past, before their nupitals that she didn't need a wedding that would cost a fortune; yet, he couldn't help but want to show off, especially to the world, to his archenemy Clark that this public display would prove that Lana's his and his alone.

**#29 – Safe:** 'How do you feel when you're with me?,' He whispered against her dark mahogany hair, breathing in the scent of warm honeysuckle, 'Do you feel….safe?' he asked finally; and as she heard that word, she couldn't help but be reminded of Clark's protection, making her close her eyes in regret for thinking it.

**#30 – Ghost:** Sometimes, when they've relaxed after a heated lovemaking, a powerful rush of emotions overwhelm them, taking their senses in overdrive; and sometimes, just sometimes, Lana could feel the ghost of her first love leave her heart each time.

**# 31 BOOK:** When she wanted something to read, he took her to his vast library; shelves upon shelves that she had to crane her neck to look to the top.

**# 32 EYE:** Clark had to question how he managed to drive his first love in Lex's arms; he pondered the irony of his action, wondering if Lex and him saw things eye to eye with Lana.

**# 33 NEVER:** 'I'd never leave you, Lex, never, not unless you want me to go…' Lana tried to keep a straight face; her resolve wavered, but melted away as Lex confidently dipped to kiss her softly with the promise of glorious expectations.

**#34 – Sing:** 'You know, Lana, when I ventured into that coffee shop with you, I didn't realize then that we had such a good working relationship,' he smirked confidently as he wound his arms his woman, proceeding to drop the question: 'How about we go and buy one of those bars, fancy it up and include a karaoke in it,' and as he suspected, she cheerfully laughed at the notion of singing.

**#35 – Sudden:** At the breakfast table, Lex usually ate light, smattering his English toast lightly with strawberry slices; he liked to entertain Lana with a rose or lily in a vase next to the freshly made morning fare, suddenly overwhelmed with a crazy desire to take her back to bed as he watched her eat her meal with succulent bites.

**#36 – Stop:** 'Okay that's it; that's enough,' Lana said with gravity, but soon burst into another fit of laughter the moment Lex made another face at her.

**# 37 TIME:** 'What about you take the day off, Lex Luthor and stay in bed?,' she coaxed him; the sparkle of intrigue in her doe eyes, and he lowered his, gazing adoringly at his Lana, 'We keep this up and you'll never get any time to rest.'

**# 38 – Wash:** The emotions that washed over them when the meteor showers fell all around was nothing compared to the coming challenges they would have to face together.

**#39 – Torn:** In the morning, Lana woke up refreshed, invigorated and quite perky; she stretched out in that delectable comfy feathered down bed as the morning sun streamed in; conversely, she just noticed that her night gown was ripped from the night before, causing the blood to rush to her face at the naughty memory of Lex's eager hands.

**#40 – History:** Luthor couldn't deny that Lana and Clark had a history together; after all, he idly pondered with a drink in his hand; he accepted what those two 'had' was the past and Lana's future would belong with him.

**#41 – Power:** Lex Luthor had never been as hungry as he's been lately; a steadily growing voracious appetite for power cultivated into his mind, taking hold of him in ways he never thought; it poured like a heady delicious drug; this feeling of power; it was like tasting the fountain of immortality; and damn, it's splendidly addictive as the feel of Lana's skin and lips; and he would never lose that as long as he lived.

**#42 – Bother:** 'Lex,' Lana's grave voice penetrated his senses, 'No one is out to get you, not the way you think,' her throat moved as she swallowed; 'Most of all, not Clark, he's the least of your problems,' and her husband serenely smiled, taking her hand in his, 'Don't believe for a moment that your first love hasn't stopped to bother you when you're around.'

**#43 GOD:** Luthor liked the way it felt; how could he deny such power when he could with his endless resource, take what he wanted: he had Lana and wealth, leaving him with an insatiable desire to be nothing less than omniscient.

**#44 – Wall:** Sometimes there were walls around them: the emotional blockade would rush up like a tower of metal spikes for no apparent reason; ironically, it became a tennis match between them as to who would be the first to bring those barricades down.

**# 45 NAKED:** In the quiet stillness of the evening, the big dipper brightened next to its smaller brother; the couple stood suspended on the mansion's veranda; the naked gaze in Lex's as he turned to a smaller figure next to him – how close he wanted to be with her, for always, and forever – like the stars.

**#46 – Drive:** 'Would you like to drive?' Luthor asked her, his hand held a set of keys to a new car fresh off the carpet; and Lana's hazel eyes lowered, she gently took keys, shooting her husband a teasing look, 'Get in, handsome.'

**# 47 HARM:** 'I could never hurt you, Lana,' his genuine concern held sanctuary, 'I would give you anything, anything you need and want'

**# 48 PRECIOUS:** 'Well aren't you precious?' he laughed at her, one of the rare moments Lex revealed to Lana; she laughed with him; her dark lashes lowered while her arms wound about him.

**# 49 HUNGER:** She kissed him with all the hunger in the world; the tears mingled with that kiss, fervent and pierced with heated longing.

**# 50: BELIEVE:** 'You believe me don't you, Lana?' his face distorted in angry frustration; afraid of seeing the disbelief in her face, but as he closely approached, she backed up a little – it nearly killed him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter: starts with a story; 33.1: Valentines**

_"Sometimes the right person can be right in front of your eyes and you never even know it." _

_- Lana Lang quote_

xxxoooo

**

* * *

**

Lex sat back on his leather reclining chair, his fingers entwined for a moment, and then he reached over to press a button on the phone, 'Hold my calls for today.' Relaxing back, he thought about it: What to get Lana? Lex figured that showering bouquets of flowers in a room wasn't original: he had already tried that avenue when he proposed to her. Crinkling his expression, he didn't realize that trying to be creative about this stuff was just too ridiculous for a man like him.

Releasing a long shaky breath, he didn't have time to get away or anything like that and she had just come back on a brief museum trip for him from Helsinki. Lex knew she was exhausted to fly too soon, and really, he wanted to stay close Smallville this week. Chocolates were old news so that was nothing short of original as well; however, it remained a favourite among women, but Lex couldn't think of anything creative. It was as if all those nights in her arms had left him empty of his juices, literally speaking. He grinned cheekily at the thought. Then the light bulb brightened above him; the ingenious reflection brought a snide smile. He knew his creativity was just around the corner, even if he was drained these past weeks.

Just as he was about to walk out the door to his driveway where his stretch limousine waited, Lionel walked in: Lex's father was as always looking disheveled, sporting a black jacket, semi-trimmed beard and longish untamed hair.

'Ah Lex, my son.' Lionel's arms were spread out as if he were to hug his son, but immediately lowered them, walking directly away, making a beeline to the wet bar.

Lex smirked, pausing at the open exit, 'And I thought my day was going to be a good one.'

'Don't look so happy to see me, son, my days are plenty and fruitful,' Lionel exclaimed jovially as he reached for the crystal glass, pouring himself an alcohol beverage.

'Isn't it a bit early for you to start drinking?' Lex raised a silky brow, 'keep it up, dad, your days are numbered.'

Lionel raised a glass to his offspring; an expression of mockery there: 'Oh so now you're concerned about my health?' He took a big gulp, swallowed and set the glass down, 'Especially since you're so conscious-minded of your own health; vigorously following after my footsteps.'

'Right.' Lex snidely remarked, 'What do you want? I'm on my way out as you can see; unfortunately, here you are, darkening my doorway.'

'I've come to bring you tidings of 33.1' Lionel leaned back against the desk, watching the expression in Lex's face; consequently pleased to see the raised brows and interest there.

'Really? I suppose….' Lex turned slightly to close the door, 'that these tidings are good?'

Alexander didn't really want to go into a partnership with his father; yet, at the time, it seemed like a reasonable venture: True, Lionel had basically saved his ass from being royally screwed, from the repercussions of the press, the law and from the love of his life finding out. Still, things had gone haywire and it wasn't really his fault that the going-ons in that private facility was reaching levels that he himself wasn't always privy to.

Now, as his greedy father lounged there, giving nothing away, Lex would expect bad news or good. He wasn't naïve anymore, not after that close call; not after he closely lost Lana to a psychopath vent on revenge.

Lionel shook his head. 'Not really. When patient Bronson breached the security awhile back, he opened up a tear that isn't noticeable until it's too late…'

'Hmmm, so here you are, telling me that maybe this little problem is important because…' Lex gave his father a look of pretended dismay, not convinced that this had any relevance. He was sure that when the security level as high as it is would be activated once extraterrestrial super human powers were charged within the perimeter.

'Some of the patients, the ones who have the mental ability, are prying their way out; and I'm afraid that we'll have to find other means to keep them locked up. And I propose a plan.'

A muscle ticked along Lex's jaw; the small creeping anger of knowing that his father being in partnership with him about the 33.1 facility was difficult enough; however, it was becoming more of a nuisance.

'I have officers and doctors there that I pay nearly a fortune to keep things tight. What are you proposing, dad?' Lex looked at his watch before folding his arms.

'Since I don't approve of your, er, barbaric methods of scientific research, I would have to suggest something along that level,' Lionel looked for any signs of approval in his son's face, not believing that he'd get any, he continued, '…..and since I'm hoping to teach you better options in perfecting your technique, in this case, I may have to seal the stamp on using a kind of mental barrier on these patients.'

'Barriers huh?' Lex was becoming impatient. 'Why don't we talk about this at the location later on today,' he glanced again at his watch, 'Let's say after I take Lana out to dinner, I'll meet you there.'

'This has to be now, if I'm to approve the experiment.' Lionel intervened, 'Unless you want me to go ahead with the plans before letting you in on the entire complex plan.'

Lex shook his head, breathed out in silent disbelief, 'I can't believe you….' He closed his eyes for a moment, 'I'll come by this afternoon then.'

This seemed to satisfy Lionel for the time being; nodding, his father briskly straightened up, hands in his pockets. 'Alright then, I'll just bring the scientists along for starters and won't start the plans until you arrive.'

When Lionel left the chamber, he turned around to watch his son exit into the courtyard, the sun shining on the crisp tailored suit. He pursed his lips, inherently knowing that his son was doing something for Lana today. It was gut instinct – something he used to do when his wife was alive….and memories, stark long lost memories reminded him of what he used to be. It's not like he had changed for his wife; it wasn't that, because he is always what he was: a Luthor through and through. It was just that, when she was alive, his judgment was always so cloudy. He just hoped Lex wasn't clouded by such visions with Lana. That would prove too unbearable when Lana was lost to him; it's never a good thing to keep all your emotions in one person. Investing that much in a person was too much of a risk.

_TBC: (to be continued)_


	3. Chapter 3

The day looked promising: glimpses of sun peeked through white clouds and colors of summer blues plastered all across the sky. The wind picked up a little, sending a soft warm breeze across a young woman sitting underneath a large umbrella connected to a table. It was still early, the soft dew that clung to the morning green petals started to dry and the sound of soft conversation echoed all around the shoppe. People were already clustered in small groups, or alone such as one particular individual wearing a silk blouse and a pair of black pants. Her hair, the color of black and brown hung in a familiar fashion.

From a short distance, Clark Kent had just walked out of a hardware store, opposite from the coffee shoppe where Lana sat. He felt his heart skipped a beat; then relaxed immediately, Clark felt elated to finally bump into her and get straight to facing his problems. Small wonder that problems as huge as saving people from meter freaks and so forth would be a cinch, but something small such as love would be so complicated.He hadn't told her the truth for so long. Was this the day he would tell her, while she was now married to his arch enemy? Not one to be impulsive, Clark decided he would have to talk to her sooner or later. It was just that he was planning it on a less surprise attack as this would appear.

Lana Lang sat at the coffee shoppe waiting for Chloe; she sipped at the cup of coffee while reading the 'Daily Planet'; and was momentarily surprised at the presence that covered the sun from her reading.

Looking up, she half frowned, "Clark." Surprise was immediately replaced by a tempered half smile.

Clark half smiled; his boyish good loooks enhanced; he actually looked happy to see her. This surprised the girl he was looking at too. He hoped he didn't stumble on his words. He had been avoiding her for so long.

"Lana, I'm glad to have found you. Listen, we need to talk."

She just gaped at him. A mixture of happy feelings and anger all rolled in one. In all those years they've spent together, he had deliberately avoided her for an entire year since she was married. Clark hadn't returned her calls, avoided her when she thought she saw him down the street or in the same neighbourhood. Even Jimmy Olsen and Chloe Sullivan avoided talking about Clark Kent. Lana didn't know whether to get upset or feel elated. The first instinct was to scold him for ducking out on her like that. And perhaps, just perhaps, she'd let it out of her system. She bit her lip as Clark sat down.

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" Lana blinked. She looked up at the skies. "It IS such a beautiful day, I suppose I should be happy. And I am...but...first let me tell you a thing or two, Clark Kent." Leaning towards Clark, who had just sat at the vacated seat across her, she bit out, "Clark, you have some nerve. May I remind you, that you nearly ruined the wedding, and never apologized for it, and to top it off, you haven't even attempted to talk to me. You've deliberately avoided me. Not that I care anymore, it's just that I find it strange….and is this little meeting of yours because your mother was at the wedding? Was it because you felt that Chloe betrayed you for attending as well?"

Clark Kent remembered that day well. It was one of the hardest days of his life. His former first love marrying his enemy. It was just too much, and yet he couldn't stay away. What possessed him that day he couldn't understand until finding out from his mother that he had been under the influence of the silver kryptonite. It's been a long time since he was possessed by that meteorite, but only a slither of it was exposed to him. How? He had an idea that Lex was behind it; however, he couldn't know. And how would he explain that to Lana? That her husband whom she thought the world of, is a man that would use something against him.

Clark breathed in, hoping to get some word in; incidently, he knew that Lana would need to say her say first. "Lana, I stayed away because I knew I needed time." He looked down, and was suddenly interrupted by the waitress.

"Would you care for anything to drink?" the woman politely smiled.

"No, no thanks." Clark said, "I'm not staying long."

The waitress smiled prettily, asking Lana if she needed a refill. Lana shook her head and she left. Perhaps Lana's current anger stemmed from the fact that she hadnt seen Clark in so long, and perhaps that made her angry instead of happy. She should, by all rights be filled with joy to see her old friend. Instead, the rush of frustration flowed through her emotions.

"Chloe's on her way here."

"Lana please, if I may just say….I'm…" He was at loss for words again.

Lana looked into his eyes. Those eyes that she had loved for years and since childhood. Lana always knew deep down Clark was good, too good; although, he kept secrets from her that she didn't understand, it still hurt that he couldn't confide in whatever it is that plagued him. For so long she believed Clark was one of those '_meteor freaks'_; yet, that didn't matter to her one bit. Her guard to be trusting seem go up in towers; perhaps, it was because she was married to a Luthor who had been in the past, never quite clean in their previous history with people.

She'd only been married a year, and already with a baby. Another reason why she as angry. Lana wanted to not only share the special moment of her new child into the world with the people she loved, but along that list was Clark. Even if he was long gone as her first love, he would still remain good friends with her; that was another reason she felt the second rush of empathic emotion, despite all that he had done.

Impulsively, she reached out, her tiny hand covered his larger one that was on the table. "Clark." An expression of concern was evident there, "Okay, don't mind me. It's been so long since you've actually attempted to talk to me. I.." her voice faltered, "I shouldn't get upset." Lana's dark head bowed in shame. "Please, stay, and…" she swallowed. "And please go on."

Clark felt the immediacy of his situation, never realizing how hard this was going to be. He had thought that with the long absence since he's been away that he'd be able to confront Lana easier. That seeing her wouldn't fill him with the usual pang of memories. He still loved her, true, but he wasn't going to pine over her that he had been for so long. Pining over a married woman and one that had given birth to his enemy's child wasn't exactly something he was going to knock his head over.

The tension between them crackled; it was partly due to the long absence, and what words would come next. Chloe had just arrived, her steps abated as soon as she saw Clark. Her eyes widened, and she swallowed, not sure what to do. "Clark?" She partly smiled, raising her hand to wave a greeting. "Wow, should I stay or am I interrupting?"

Lana looked up at her friend. "Hey Chloe. No, no, it's fine, Clark was just joining us." She turned to Clark. "Right?"

"I-I'd love to, but I'm not hungry." Clark didn't want to discuss something private in front of Chloe. Although she was one of his best friends, it didn't feel right to discuss something so personal that went between him and Lana.

"Well, so…" Chloe's face brightened, looked from one to the other, seeing her two friends actually speaking to eachother was a good sign. "How are you, Lana?"

"I'm doing great, thanks." Lana beamed at her friend. "You're looking very chipper today. You look good. What's the occasion?"

And Chloe did. She was wearing her golden hair prettily combed in a curly fashion, donning a summer dress appropriate for the weather, along with her large shoulder handbag which Lana and Clark suspiciously assumed would be her work or laptop.

"Don't you know….?" Chloe leaned in, appearing to show that she was conspiring some secret: "That today's Valentines day?" Then Chloe winked at her friends.

TBC:


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors notes: This chapter is another 50 set of sentences; however, this time it's Chloe/Jimmy with smatterings of __Clark__ mentioned. Afterward, the story will continue._

**

* * *

**

**Pairing:** Chloe Sullivan/Jimmy Olsen  
**Rating:** G to PG

* * *

ooooo

#01 – Ring: "Will you be my girl?," he candidly asked, and she said yes yes yes, in a way that she couldn't pull out all the stops; he lifted her up in a huge cuddle, twirling her around.

#02 – Hero: "So, Clark is everyone's superman I guess…" Jimmy smirked, looking a little cheerless that he wasn't the preceding champion in Chloe's eyes, but she gave him an indubitable gaze, saying, "Hey, no matter what, you're MY guy."

#03 – Memory: She bought a journal, aside from the one that placed current events; this would be a perfect supplement of all her present and future affairs with Olsen.

#04 – Box: Sometimes, Chloe felt a little boxed in at her new job; yet, as banal as it sounds, she always felt freer when Jimmy was around.

#05 – Run: "I was thinking we should go jogging together," Chloe remarked to Jimmy, and he laughed, then cleared his throat as soon as she affectionately hit him on the shoulder.

#06 – Hurricane: "Oh my god," Jimmy looked at the weather condition and the current news on his laptop, signaling Chloe over, "Check it out, they just named a hurricane after you!"

#07 – Wings: Jimmy scratched his head, wondering out loud to his girlfriend how in the heck does Clark get from one place to another so fast, and she chuckled out something that it had nothing to do with wings.

#08 – Cold: Chloe shivered from the lowered temperature of the room, and he took his jacket off, placing it around his girl's shoulder.

#09 – Red: They heard the distant song from the red hot chili peppers that came from a passing car on the street when they kissed underneath the cover from the rain.

#10 – Drink: Their friend Clark lifted a glass of congratulations to Chloe & Jimmy for finding love, and they were quite pleased too.

#11 – Midnight: While watching the horror movie Jimmy rented, they couldn't make it to midnight without first falling asleep in each other's arms.

#12 – Temptation: They sat there in the car, looking around at other lovers who sat in their cars, all kissing; this made Jimmy gulp nervously, giving Chloe a look of 'do you wanna?'

#13 – View: "I can't see a thing," Jimmy said, as he tried to look through the binoculars, and Chloe took them, grumbling, "Let me try," then tetchily said, "You're right, we need to get out of the tree's way."

#14 – Music: "So what kind of music do you like?" Jimmy asked nervously, hoping to get an idea of what she likes and she coincidentally named all the songs that he liked.

#15 – Silk: "Wow, is this silk?" Chloe exclaimed as her hand roamed over Jimmy's shirt under his jacket, and he blushed deeply, "Not really, but if you want it to be…..…"

#16 – Cover: "We need to take something to cover us up, Chloe," He told her, and she gave him a weird look; Jimmy smiled, "Er, where we're going, we need to be incognito."

#17 – Promise: "I love you, Jimmy Olsen," Chloe Sullivan said with a sense of fervent honesty, her finger jabbing at his chest, "And I want you to know that I can't promise to stop loving you."

#18 – Dream: Jimmy rubbed his eyes that morning with Chloe next to him, "Woah, I had this dream that we were swept away somewhere to safety and that Clark was there…"

#19 – Candle: They decided to stay in for pizza that night, and while Chloe lit the candles, creating a romantic ambiance, Jimmy called in for anchovies on one of the pizzas.

#20 – Talent: She saw how much talent he had and was extremely proud.

#21 – Silence: They sat in hushed solitude when they were both angry.

#22 – Journey: He was excited as she was to go on their first journey together away from Smallville.

#23. Fire: Chloe lazily lounged back in a dreamily state, remembering his kisses; she couldn't have imagined that they felt so fiery passionate.

#24 – Strength: Physical power Clark may have by genetics, but with Jimmy, she knew all his personal strengths and loved them all.

#25 – Mask: She didn't feel insecure with Jimmy at all; Chloe felt she didn't have to put on a mask; the pangs of unrequited love was fully reciprocated with him.

#26 – Ice: He liked to have ice in his soft drinks, and she thought naughtily about using ice on a different plane entirely.

#27 – Fall: There was never a question of falling in love with Clark, Chloe mused silently while watching Jimmy working alongside her; however, when it came to Jimmy, it was as if there was something infinitely magical she couldn't quite explain or pinpoint: it definitely felt safer and truer when she was loved back.

#28 – forgotten: "It's odd," Chloe said to Jimmy as they sat there looking at her lap top; the map showing strange signs that weren't there before, wondering if she was forgetful.

#29 – Dance: She didn't realize that it was so much fun to dance with Jimmy.

#30 – Body: He held her body close as the music played.

#31 – Scared: "I'm not afraid, Jimmy Olsen," She told him as they were barricaded inside a cave; she stayed close to him in the darkness as they searched for a way out; Chloe realized they'd be saved soon.

#32 – Farewells: The couple said their farewells to the Kents as they walked out hand in hand; Clark and his mother stared after them; Martha looked at his son, "Clark, it's good to see Chloe happy," and Clark smiled happily after Chloe and Jimmy, nodding.

#33 – World: She felt her world spinning when she heard about Jimmy being involved.

#34 – Formal: "Oh look, we're invited to the Luthor's party," she said, looking at the invitation card; however, Jimmy told Chloe he didn't own any formal dresswear.

#35 – Fever: Chloe moaned as she lay there with a fever, and was pleased to see that Jimmy was by her bedside trying to bring down her temperature.

#36 – Laugh: Jimmy Olsen's smile widened as he heard his girl laughed; he really loved the way she laughed.

#37 – Lies: "I'd never really lie to you, Chloe, you know that," he said honestly, holding her, and she believed Jimmy, "I know..because you are a terrible liar."

#38 – Forever: It was an impulsive move; nevertheless, he still got her that charm necklace with 'forever' engraved in it with their initials.

#39 – Overwhelmed: Suddenly, he felt totally overwhelmed by the sudden urge to kiss her soundly just to shut her up.

#40 – Whisper: "Just you wait, Jimmy Olsen, when we get back to my place," she whispered huskily against his ear.

#41 – Wait: The couple decided to wait until next spring to have a wedding of their own.

#42 – Talk: He flustered when Chloe caught him trying to tell a white lie to her; consequently failing miserably and she knew it; Chloe planted a finger on his lips, silencing him.

#43 – Search: Lana and Chloe went searching for something really fun to wear at the mall; and Lana asked her about how she felt about Jimmy, causing a deep crimson blush that explained it all.

#44 – hope: Sometimes, when the right man comes into your life, you don't realize it until it's too late; Chloe Sullivan found this out when Jimmy walked out on her; the tears of pain marked her cheeks, only to find that he couldn't stay away, wiping her tears away.

#45 – Eclipse: Chloe was elated to get quality pictures from Jimmy of the solar eclipse into her newspaper and wrote out a fantastic column on it, showing him first.

#46 – Gravity: They stared at the strange meteorite that defied gravity; Jimmy's eyes widened as he watched his girl easily pluck it off the air as if she were used to them.

#47 – Highway: "Wait, here, pull into this highway," Chloe instructed, looking at the map while Jimmy drove.

#48 – Unknown: "What is this, Chloe," Jimmy asked, holding an unknown rock, and Chloe recognized it immediately, "Oh my god, whatever you do, don't get near Clark with it."

#49 – Lock: She kept all her secrets locked up in her lap top: the ultimate oracle; ironically enough, she used something related to Jimmy for a password.

#50 – Breathe: When Chloe came up for air after lip locking with Jimmy, she couldn't breathe for fear that her heart would swell & burst from happiness.


End file.
